Divergence
Equestrian City takes place in a continuum known as The MetaVerse; an alternate reality that is historically different from that displayed in the Equestria Girls franchise. Though some similarities exist to main canon (ie Sunset arriving, the Battle of the Bands, ect) there are also very distinct differences. '' ''The base changes revolve around history that isn't addressed in main canon and more then likely never will be. Some of them are as follows: Differences Geography The world is seldom seen from a global perspective in canon material, ergo when world building it became necessary to begin by laying out landmasses. ]] There are three (3) main continents of varying size on the planet. The largest landmass is the Eastern Continent, and is home to the oldest recorded civilization, the Sombra Empire. The closest relatable mass in reality is the entire European and Russian territories. The second largest is The Canterlot Commonwealth. Its base geography resembles north America but there is no south America landmass. Finally the third and smallest landmass is The Symmetry Dominion, which is tantamount to the Asian/Pacific lands of our reality. Politics The Sombra Empire is a monarchy, and is the oldest known governmental body of the world. The title of King Sombra is passed to an appointed successor chosen by the last king as they pass on. It's based on 1930-50 Germany. The Canterlot Commonwealth is a republic, formed by immigration from the Eastern Empire to escape religious persecution. It is based on modern day North America. The leader is elected every ten years and is called the Celestial. Typically a female, she is tantamount to the U.S. president. There are two legislative houses and a judicial branch. All reside in a capital in the center of the landmass called The Ether. Each large metropolitan area exceeding a population is allowed a representative that speaks for them in the capital. Each city has a governing body led by a mayor and advised by their council. Due to the distance between major bodies and cities most if not all major metropolitans typically govern themselves. Each section of the cities has it's own representative that speaks with the city council and so it goes up the chain. The Symmetry Dominion is a psuedo socialist monarchy. Its governed by a royal family that is in charge of all elements of the Dominion. The Glimmer Dynasty is currently in throne. Economics The dollar is the standard currency and is agreed on by all governments. Gender Roles The Eastern Empire has little use for gender roles. Your worth is determined not by gender but by your merit to the empire. The Canterlot Commonwealth leans towards matriarch settings. Most high laying jobs are given to women. The belief is that men are far too emotional to deal with real responsibility. Mens suffrage has made an impact and theres but a 20% pay gap in genders. Men are typically the victims of sexual harassment but it occurs to both genders. The Symmetry Dominion leans towards patriarchal but has been making advancements in gender equality. The real divide between the people is those who have inherent magic and those that do not. Magic users are seen as superior to those that do not. Technology The Eastern Empire is the far most superior in terms of military technology. It has very little in terms of limits on weapon experimentation and is the most aggressive in using magic and infusing magic in their military. Relies heavily on machinery and less on ground troops Air technology is equal or on par with 1980 Russia. The Canterlot Commonwealth is 2nd in military development. Most of its budget goes to defensive capabilities on its border with the Eastern Empire seaboard. The military is 80 volunteer and 20 percent career. Air Technology is considered on par with 1990 America. The Symmetry Dominion is 3rd in military technology but makes up for it with the largest conscripted army of the three. It supplements manpower for its lack of technology. Air technology is equal to 1970 Belgium. Major Events The world was shaped differently, and the following are some of the more important historical changes and occurrences. The Canterlot Disaster : main article The Canterlot Disaster The Canterlot Disaster is the name given to a large explosion that took place in the area East of Equestrian City. The explosion was massive, and tremors were registered as far as the inside of Central Equestrian City. It also was the cause of the infusion of Magic world wide Category:Lore